That Genius Week
by tazdevil
Summary: Have you ever thought that you had the best summer? Well, you're wrong. Mine might of had its ups and downs, but truly I had the greatest. It was only a week, a truly genius and fantastical week. After seeing mine do you think you can top it?


**This story was supposed to be more adorable-cute than anything else. This just came to me and I had to type it up! Oh yeah. When you see letters and ~ then that means there is a change of point of view. It's easy to figure out who it is. ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Funny Face Sunday**

"_I guess its half timing and the other half's luck. Wherever you are, whenever its right, you'll come out of nowhere and into my life~"_

– Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Bublé

This is boring, truly utterly and supremely boring. I'm a genius; anyone knew that, but there is only so much I could do to keep myself entertained. We had been on the road for three hours for heavens' sake!

I had run out of sweets an hour ago and there is only so much "Eye-Spy" a guy could take, especially when you're playing with your five-year-old brother.

"Bun-chan!" came his little shrilly voice. I could imagine him going through puberty now. Ah~ that voice cracking. "I spy with my little eye something…. Green!"

To me, Marui Bunta, it was obvious. "Is it grass?" I asked, boredom evident in my voice.

"Yeah!" he squealed, not catching it in the least. He just kicked his feet in his little booster seat.

Sometimes I wished I was that young, but then I thought about playing tennis for Rikkai and those thoughts were instantly gone. Unfortunately though the season was over and this was my last year on the middle school team. Heck! It was everyone last year except for Akaya. I would have to make sure to stop by the middle school section to laugh at him. Or I could just laugh at him at breakfast since Rikkai was a boarding and an elevator school up through high school.

"Hey, kaa-san, how much longer till we're at the resort." That's what sentenced me to sit in the car for so long. No fresh air, just cramped legs, but it was supposed to be worth it. Pristine tennis courts and sports facilities, a huge beautiful pool, and a delicious buffet~! It better be worth it.

"Just an hour, Bunta. Gosh, your just impatient today aren't you?" She smiled back at me.

I sighed. That was to long. I heard my mom say something about grumpy teenagers, but paid no mind. I crossed my arms and just sat there. A couple minutes later I switched positions, resting my cheek on my palm, my elbow on the car door. Again, this was boring, too boring.

I turned my head to only choke back laughter.

In the car cruising along side us was a girl, but that wasn't the funny part. She was facing me, her cheeks puffed out and her eyes crossed. She uncrossed them to look at me, as if seeing if I were paying attention. I watched on as she silently laughed in her own car, inaudible to my ears. She nodded. What was that for?

Now she shoved her face against the window, "Pfft!" I couldn't help a couple snickers this time.

"Is something wrong back there, Bunta?" kaa-san asked.

I told her no, but she just gave me a look and went back to muttering something about teenagers. I think I heard her say 'mood swings' too, but again paid her no mind.

"What is it, Bun-chan? What is it?" Tai yelped from his seat.

"Nothin' twerp," I said to him. I gave him a noogie for good measure and looked back out the window. Why couldn't he just sleep like Ichirou, my other brother?

She was still there. I saw what looked like a devilish grin on her lips and if we were separated by so much I could probably prove the mischievous glint in her pale eyes.

Her back was now to me and she was moving around as if getting something. Quickly, she turned back, the same look on her face. She held up a bag of something. A _clear_ bag. In it I saw an assortment of sweets. I could feel my mouth watering. Did she know that I had run out?

She pulled out a box of something and I could feel myself gaping. Was that strawberry pocky? NO! She pulled out a slender stick and put it in her mouth, slowly and deliberately. She did the same for the rest of the box, but she wasn't done.

How much candy did she have?! She'd gone through three boxes of pocky already! She had what looked like two chocolate bars, what kind I had no idea. If she had a strawberry shortcake in there I was going to get over there; some way, some how.

She had been entertaining (and torturing) me for the last half hour and my parents finally decided to say something.

"Does anyone have to use the bathroom? There's an exit coming up." Kaa-san, no. Don't do this to me.

"N-" but my little brother cut me off.

"I gotta go, I gotta go!" Tai, you traitor. Mental note: tell Tai a scary story tonight before bed.

I took one last look at the girl in the car next to us. She had long curly hair that framed her face. There was a splattering of freckles from cheek to cheek, going across her nose. Her eyes were pale, but through my window and hers I couldn't tell her hair color or her eye color. But it didn't matter. When would I see her again? I'd never seen someone like her before.

One color I could tell though was green. Her face was green! Her hand came up to her mouth and I could see her eyes bug as we turned and went through another exit, going to our destined bathroom.

When I could no longer see her I felt lonely in a way or was it just the boredom seeping back in?...

~T~G~W~

I just couldn't help myself. He looked so bored! I had seen I bright flash of color and only turned to see a boy with bright hair. Was that pink? Well I couldn't tell with the tinting of our windows.

Anyways, so he was just sitting there with his cheek on his hand looking all bored. I could understand. I had been sitting in the car for a while. Maybe he had too.

So I decided to make a face. I puffed my cheeks as far as they would go and crossed my eyes, hoping he would look this way.

I waited there for about a minute or two. If he wasn't looking or if we had sped past him I would scream. Not really, but my eyes hurt!

I looked to see him staring back. I laughed to myself when I saw him almost laugh.

"Mei…. Are you okay?" My dad asked from the driver's seat. Obviously I sounded like a maniac to my parents. Great. But it was _waaay _better than sitting back here bored.

I nodded at them and then shoved my face against the window. Something tells me my parents didn't believe me…

I could see him laugh now. Punching a fist into the air, I did a silent victory dance.

He was talking now. Maybe his parents thought he was crazy too. For the first time I noticed little feet next to him and another tiny head of bright hair and was there another pair of knees back there? I couldn't help but smile and look to my own side. There was nothing; the other seat was void of life. I was alone in the back of the car. I kind of envied the bright-haired boy.

"Mei, how's your blood sugar?" kaa-san asked. I nearly rolled my eyes. Nearly.

"The same as five minutes ago when you asked." It was really hard not to roll my eyes. I might have hypoglycemia but that didn't mean I would die without sugar every minute. I would just black out…

Speaking of candy there was a bag at my feet. Oh, I had a wonderful idea. I turned back to see the boy still talking, but soon he was facing me again.

I grinned. This was going to be good. He didn't have a clue and why would he? We were in separate cars gliding down a highway.

I turned to reach at my bag of goodies. Turning back, I held it up and shook it. Then I held it still so he could get a clear look. His eyes grew huge.

I pulled out some strawberry pocky and tried not to make a face. Didn't they know I liked chocolate? I looked at him and pulled out a stick. I made sure to put it slowly into my mouth, munching it slowly. I went through three boxes like that. Now I was starting on the Hershey bars.

The look on his face was great! I could basically tell what he was thinking.

I was working my way through my second candy bar when I saw what looked like his mom turn around in the passengers seat. She had the same hair as her kids. There was more kicking from the smaller one and through all their muted chatter I could feel my stomach churn.

For the past half hour I had forgotten completely about my carsickness. It had taken me until last year to figure out what that uncomfortable feeling in my belly was when I read or ate in the car. I really should have thought this through before eating so much….

I looked back over at him again to catch him looking at me. Oh no. My stomach! I brought my hand to my mouth. Like that would help. His car turned at the next exit and once again I was alone. I turned to face the front.

"How much longer?" I asked through gasps. Was I going to barf?

"Around thirty minutes, my little Mei," answered my father.

"Can we make a rest stop?" Great, just great. I had to barf _and_ pee.

"Can't you hold it?" Mom asked. The feeling in my bladder told me I had been. That boy might have kept me from being bored, but he had _completely_ distracted me! UGH!

I clumsily clipped my side bangs to the top of my head. Next I tied my long, curly hair into a sloppy, high ponytail. There was no need for it to suffer too.

I tightly crossed my legs.

Pulling a brown bag from my candy stash, I stayed silent. The resort would be worth it. If it wasn't _no one_ in their right mind would want to use the bathroom after me.

Evil laughter echoed in my head. Maybe my parents had reason to worry about me.

Those thirty minutes were torture! Not only was I dying from abusing my poor bladder but I was painfully bored too. With this monotony the time passed by slowly. When we arrived I barely paid attention to the beautiful décor and rushed right through the doors. As if I had some tracker in my bowels, I found the bathroom with ease. Problem was: should I barf first or pee?

~T~M~I~…

I should have used the bathroom when we made that stop. As we pulled up to the resort I barely waited for the car to stop before I jumped out. I could hear my parents yell out for me, but this time they came second. Second to the cleanliness of my pants, that is.

As I ran into the men's room I saw a flash of strawberry blonde curls and something strikingly pale. I backtracked even though my body was telling me no. Those curls, was that the girl with the face? My genius mind said yes, my body told me it didn't care. It just wanted a toilet.

She turned sideways and I could see her freckles and pale eyes. It was her!

"Mei!" I heard a female voice call her, presumably her mother.

She turned her back to me again and ran off to two adults who had a cart of luggage.

Whistling, I turned back to the bathroom. That car ride really had been worth it~!

* * *

**So you like? I really wanted it to be adorable compared to my other stories…-_-'. I was listening to "Haven't Met You Yet" while typing. I love that song. (They should pay me for advertising like that :])This just came to me as I was sitting in the car for nine hours on **_**my**_** way to a resort. The urge to type this up was so strong I didn't stop until I was finished, which was around 1 in the morning…. Hahaha. Man, I wish some guy made faces at me. T_T For some reason I really like Marui stories so I felt I had to make my own. Well I'm keeping you wonderful readers from transforming (or evolving) into reviewers. Yeah, that's right. I want you guys to review. It's the food of a writer's soul! I take criticism and you have tip so I could better portray Marui that would be great! I want to hear what you have to say! Review?**

**-taz8D**


End file.
